Dramione Love After War
by TheDramionePrincess
Summary: It's after the war and Draco and Hermione work at the ministry. A new case comes up that Hermione is working on. It has something to do with Draco. while working on the case, they become closer and closer until... R&R Kiddos!
1. Chapter 1 Working

**Some of this won't make sense to start with... But read on and in time the story will unravel...  
I will try and add more as soon as I can but I'm a bit busy with school work. I will add when I can! Read, review and enjoy! - TheDramionePrincess **

Looking back behind her, she turned on the spot. If anyone had been looking, they would have thought that their eyes had betrayed them. They would have seen a tall woman disappearing into thin air. Not one person would have believed, except for maybe a wizard. What a wizard would have seen would be a tall woman disapperating. If they had known her, then they would have seen Hermione Granger disapperate. But there was nobody around to see it.

_2 years later_

It was a clear day as Draco Malfoy apparated into the Ministry of Magic. He bumped into his best on his way to his office.

"Watch where- Blaise!" He looked up into his friends eyes.

"Draco, you're in early today!" Blaise Zabini had a look of shock on his face. "Have you seen Hermione today? She said she needed you when you got in."

"Did she? Do you know what for?" the curiosity in Draco's voice was eager.

"Calm down, dude, its Hermione we're talking about here!"

"Ok, ok, but did she say? I just want to prepare myself."

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

Draco walked away to his office and put his jacket down. Then he made his way to the office of Hermione Granger. As soon as he knocked on the door it opened. Hermione stood in the doorway and glared.

"What did I do know?" Draco sighed. Her expression softened immediately.

"You didn't do anything. Its other people being stupid. Not Blaise, he's actually good at his job," she said thoughtfully.  
Often things happened like this, where her eyes glazed over and her train of thought stopped. Everyone knew what was happening. She was having flashbacks to the war. Most people had these, but no one had as many as the war heroine. She had more reason than anyone to have these, having been tortured for information right in front of Draco. He had watched the whole thing happen, and not done a thing about it. He still had nightmares about it, but he wasn't about to say that to anyone.

"So, what did you need me for?"

"A new case came up. Its about..." she broke off mid-sentence and looked down at her shoes.

"Who's it about, Hermione?"

"Draco... It's about your dad."


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Hurts

Draco was taken back. He was shocked. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, looking like a fool.

"Draco?" Hermione said softly "Don't worry about it, you can help me with it if you want to."

"Hermione I... I want to, but... That evil coward deserves what he gets! He's a liar, a thief. I hope he rots in hell!" Draco voice changed from a mutter to a shout in a sentence.

"Why?" Hermione was obviously very worried as to why Draco hated his own father. What had he done? It must have been terrible for him to hate Lucius.

"He... Hermione I can't tell you..."

"That bad, huh?" Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Worse." Draco smirked "He beat my mum. I watched him. He would drag her downstairs. I could hear, so I would follow. Once, he caught me. It was horrid. He pushed me over. I hit the ground and smashed my head. My poor mother was stood there, tears pouring down her face. She screamed at him to stop but he was merciless. He said to her, 'This brat needs to learn that consequences will come to those that don't obey me'. I yelled at him. I told him that he was the worst person I had ever met, that I hated him, and that if he ever did anything to hurt my mother... Well, lets leave that threat there."~  
Hermione was suddenly rather scared of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, I..."

"Shh. I'm fine now. Come on, lets throw my father back in Azkaban where he belongs." He sat down and opened the file. "How did they get all this information? This file has everything my father has ever done in it! I haven't told anyone anything, and my mother wouldn't dream of it. She knows as well as I do that if anyone says anything good about Lucius that he gets closer home."

"Did you think about all of your dads death eater friends? They might have had something to do with it. Pass me the file." Draco handed her the file. Hermione flicked through to the end of it and she gasped.

"What is it?" Draco said, pushing her ever so slightly.

"Draco, this has every single death eater's name on it! They all said these things about your dad! Look, see; Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolph Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle... Nott, Avery... Even Yaxley's name is on here! They all submitted evidence to your father's case, Draco!"

"What!" Draco was struggling to listen to the words coming out of Hermione's mouth. "Hermione, hand me the file right now."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, ok," She handed him the file. His eyes widened as he looked closely.

"No, it cant be..." he muttered "She wouldn't have... NO!"

"Draco, who wouldn't have?"

**More will come! **


	3. Chapter 3 Undercover

"Draco, why are you staring at the file?" Hermione was seriously stressed out and this was the last thing she needed on her mind.

"My mother..." those two words told Hermione everything. A few seconds later she had finally worked it out. _Draco's mother submitted evidence for Lucius! How could she? I wonder if she even knows what this has done to Draco?_

"Hermione, I have to go and talk to my... mother" he spat out the word like it was mouldy. "and ask her what she did and why. She knows what that evil dick will do if he gets out of Azkaban! God, now even my mother has turned against me..." He carried on muttering to himself as he walked out the office. Hermione knew that he was going to go to Malfoy Manor, so she got started on some work. _I wonder... Maybe she didn't submit anything... Maybe someone else did, but under Narcissa's name so that Draco thought that it was his mother when actually it was someone else. And what if that 'someone' couldn't submit it themselves because people would get suspicious.  
Ah, but there is a flaw! You have to enter it in person!  
What if they used a Polyjuice potion?  
What if the evidence was against Lucius?_

"I have to stop Draco!" Hermione yelped as she dashed out of her office.

!

Draco slammed the old oak door and went down to the kitchen where he knew he would find his mother.

"How could you?!" he shouted as soon as he could see he black/blonde hair.

"Draco, I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't lie to me, you cow!" he glared at her. "I know you submitted evidence for that monster! How could you! You inconsiderate-"

"Draco, stop!" Hermione panted as she sprinted to where she could hear his yelling. "Your mother submitted evidence-"

"Why do you think I'm here Granger?!"

"Hold on! If you would just listen to me, you would find out that the evidence was against your father!"

"Thank you... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger from the Non-Wizarding Protection department of the Ministry of Magic." she looked at Draco "If you hadn't been your stubborn self and had looked at the file then you would have seen that your mother submitted evidence against Lucius, about the times that he had beaten her, and the time that he beat you. But no, you had to be a stubborn twat. And you need to apologize to your mother, right now. Sorry Mrs Malfoy, I probably shouldn't have called him a stubborn twat."

"Please, call me Narcissa, and its ok, he is a stubborn twat. Now, listen to Hermione and do as she says."

"Mother, I'm so sorry for yelling at you... And calling you a cow... And almost calling you a bitch..."

"What?!"

"Nothing! Hermione, since there's no way that beast is ever getting out of Azkaban, why don't we get something to eat? I know just the place!" And before she could argue, he grabbed her arm and apparated to a small bakery.

"Ah, Draco, would you like your usual?" He pointed to a bagel and a coffee when they entered.

"No thanks Mark, I've got a friend so we'll just order when we're ready."  
They sat down at a table and started some small talk. They talked about work, houses, and then relationships.

"So, how's it going with the Weasel then?" Draco queried.

"Oh, we aren't together... We haven't been for a while... We broke up because I'm 'too formal' for him... He even called me a formal moron... Well, he can just go and fuck a duck can't he? God, I hate him so much! After we'd broken up, he kicked me out of my apartment! My apartment! Then I had to stay with the Potters for a few months until I could afford a place of my own. I was really confused because I was short on money. God, I was so stupid! I had Ron on the insurance and everything for the flat, but after we broke up he took his name off so he didn't have to pay anything. I didn't even realise until I got a letter saying that I couldn't afford to own to places. I was so mad that I went and I might of accidentally used a spell that threw the door of my old apartment off. He came out and I confronted him. I said that I was taking it to court. Wizard court, not muggle court. I said that it would be easier for him if he just told them what he had done. He agreed. Pff, like I believed him. I was on my guard and I was right. He told the court that I had said that I would still pay for it. Then he said that I damaged his apartment. I almost got up and slapped him. But then I told them what really happened and they believed me! I told them everything, even him calling me a formal moron. HA! He got what he deserved."

"What did the court sentence him with?"

"Well, they gave me back all the money I paid for the old flat, as well as the money I used to buy my new one. They too as much of it off of that bastard as they could. They left him with a thousand pounds which isn't actually that much if you think about it. They also banned him from having his own place for a year or two, so he could only stay with friends and family. He actually had the nerve to ask if he could stay with me. That time I actually did slap him. I told him that he could go and get stuffed and stay with someone else. I also told him I never wanted to talk to him again. I think he stayed with the Potters and his parents... Such a dick!"

"I cant believe he did that!" Draco started laughing uncontrollably. He pounded the table and held his side.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because that moron had to stay with other people! Imagine the shame!" he howled. Hermione couldn't help but join him as his laugh was so infectious. They leaned in closer and closer until they were nose to nose.

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself." she joked. They stared into each others eyes, brown into grey, grey into brown.

Then, they kissed. A soft kiss, lips on lips, and they both kissed back. When it ended, they stared at each other.

"Draco, I think..."


End file.
